


Spider virus

by WalkByTheClock2PassTheTime



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers Family, Delusions, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Heavy Angst, Hospitals, Hurt Peter, Medical Procedures, Possibly deadly illness, Sick Peter, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkByTheClock2PassTheTime/pseuds/WalkByTheClock2PassTheTime
Summary: There is an unknown virus causing damage and not even Peter's superhuman immune system can handle it. Tony is trying to help the kid with everything he has, even the other Avengers need their little brother to heal.(The team grows to connect with eachother like a family too)





	1. Flood

A flood of costumed heros were rushing through the narrow corridors in hydra's new facility. Captain was leading his team the best he could, but the splash of his foot steps and the echoing commands weren't getting through to Peter. Peter hoped he wasn't alone, and maybe Mr. Stark couldn't hear Steve either. He felt horrible about not understanding the directions.

Although the whole team was trying to escape, no one knew where to go. This resulted in their stampeding slowing to a halt. The water rushed by their ankles, yet everyone had to ignore it.

"Tony, how high is the toxicity level of this water?!" Steve shouted loud and clear.

Black widow lifted her right foot above the surface of the mossy agua. Since it was soaked, her boot had its own waterfall as she raised it. Her face scrunched and Peter cringed at the smell whilst awaiting orders.

Tony delivered with snark, "I can't pin-point the toxicity level with a number, but there is a perfect word for how high it is and I can't say it because there's a ki-"

"Stop it Tony," Steve pointed at his face. He took a risk of speaking softly over the increasing gush in the far back of another hallway.

Before answering but after scanning the flood like he was supposed to, he shouted at Peter to jump out of the water.

"There are dangerously high levels of man-made viruses dancing under these waves. They all must've been released when that tank cracked open, they're population is multiplying like rabbits. Listen everyone needs to get the hell out of the water," Tony barked. The billionaire was balancing being useful and afraid.

"Mr. Stark that's no problem, I got this!" Peter grinned. He was stuck to the grey wall. Then, he offered romanoff a hand so she could stay above the blue for a second while he fixed the situation.

Peter's webshooters cracked eight webs at the ceiling so the string fell vertical like the rope in gym. Luckily, black widow understood. Natasha leaned over and spun off Peter's back so she could climb onto a strand.

Clint was also able to climb up a line so he wouldn't touch the contaminated water. Steve, Bucky, Wanda: Everyone was on a web if they didn't have sticky powers (Peter), flying mech suits (Tony, Rhodey, Sam), or intangible skin (Vision.)

Hulk was too big to be on one of the webs, but he had the immune system of twenty thousand soilders in big green mode. And he was ahead of everybody once they started moving.

For the next minute, Peter was giving everybody more webs to swing to down the hall. Vision located the exit, so control of the team relayed from Steve to the AI. 

Peter made vines twice as fast to compete with the rising flood level, but hope was closing like the gap between the poison and ceiling. The avengers were 20 yards away from the door to a sealed room. 

"Come on guys! No stopping!       _please.."_ Peter leapt to the other wall, starting to dash through all his movements. Anyone that could move faster was already carrying a team member. 

Underneath the mask, Peter was sweating despite the chilling air. They never had peace, but the "atmosphere" was disturbed by a huge gurgling sound fired like a cannon in the far back of the hall behind them.

Peter saw it coming in the next second. The wave rumbled, bubbles lapsed over eachother, it scraped the ceiling and raged. Peter jumped over Tony's head and when he was behind his whole team, he web cocooned them to the ceiling. So they wouldn't get washed away by the wave or be touched by it.

His feet were taken out from under him, and the wave pushed him into hulk with a truck of force. Clint called out spider-man's name, but the water drowned out the sound.

Peter squinted, the space was blurry and dark green. No, red blood floated from his hands when he looked at them. Some other colors swirled past his eyes too. His body was a ragdoll surrounded by bubbles. It hit the grey wall, then a green one. He didn't know where he was..

Hulk managed to ground himself as the rest of the water filled every inch of the hallway. The second after, the surface of the water was dead still (possibly dying down slightly.)

Hulk's shoulders were dry and the Avengers, menos Peter, were stuck up to high for the liquid. They were "safe."

"Bruce grab Peter! Oh my God is he dead?" Tony shouted. He looked over the water, holding onto the broken net of web fluid Peter made. The man was in shock, and if he blinked he'd loose it and cry. 

Hulk was almost so worried his skin lost a sliver of its green color, but he forced it back so he could safely search for Peter underwater. "Hulk find tiny spider." He said while digging for the kid in the murkey sea. 

He felt something in the thick blue. It was soft and human like. So when he pulled its head out of the water he knew very well it was Spider-Man without the mask. 

His curly brown hair sopped over his eyes and it was straightened slightly from being wet. His eyelids were closed, but it seemed gentle and not like they were squeezed shut by a reaction. His cheeks were blueish to pale.

Tony wanted to reach out and touch the kid to check his temperature since he looked cold, but he would fall out of the net. It took both Natasha and Clint to hold him back plus Steve and Bruce's glares.

Hulk threw the kid over his shoulders and clapped his small back several times until Peter began coughing up water. The lower half of the kid was weakly kicking the water under him. He didn't know who was holding him, but they had a tight grasp and it was like a painful hug.

Everyone watched Peter attack hulk hopelessly. They wondered what was wrong with him *meaning more accurately, what did the virus do to him?

"He's alive, thank jesus. but now, how do we get him out of here with us?" Sam asked.

No one knew what to do. Shield was supposed to come though...

" 'o  knee ,  " Peter shook quietly in pain while trying to pronounce "Tony's" name.

The kid couldn't move his lips again. Hulk pulled the rest of the boy's body out of the swampish hell and let him cling to his hunched back while he waded to the web nets.

"Tony," Steve translated Peter's word to ironman like it wasn't obvious.

But Tony bit back from lashing out at steve for this moment. "We called shield for assistance thirty minutes ago, they have to be close."

"Shield is never going to help us," Bucky told him.

"If not a single one of them shows up to help this kid before he dies, I will fire every last one of them, and sell the helicarrier for scrap metal!" Tony yelled.

Clint looked down at Peter regretfully. "How long does this netting last?"

"Two hours," Natasha answered because Tony was too angry to. "Big guy, keep looking for a way out and make Peter cough out all the water he can."

"HULK NO WANT SPIDER KID TO DIE!" He yelled in response to Tony's morbid remark about shield. The conversation was going fast and people were shouting simultaneously.

Wanda used her red magic to reset or at least hush both Tony and hulk. However she had to be extra careful as to not let the monster switch to banner right now.

Over the comms, Nick fury's voice sparked in static. "We heard the water tank collapse, send your coordinates and we'll blast a hole in their (hydra's) motherfucking roof."

"Rogers, report!" Fury yelled again.

Steve talked back over the ear piece. He shared coordinates and said spider-man and possibly hulk or Tony required immediate medical attention.

"By the way, if you blast a hole in the ceiling, don't shoot it directly on us-"

"I know not to do that, Clint." Nick mocked assuming who had asked the question based on how dumb it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, it's a school night and I'm going to spell check this tomorrow. But I have the story and I don't want you guys to wait longer than I've already made ya. Please give me writing advice, I could use constructive criticism. Thank you for kudosing and reading and thank you for everything, really!!

Hulk shifted to the direct underside of the nets. A gentle streamlike line zipped through the water because one of Peter's hands hung off the side of the giant's shoulder. 

Above water, the team laid low although their heads couldn't physically not touch the ceiling. Tensions flew high altitude and no more words floated from mouth to ear in the flooded room. Tony's exterior was strong- Of course it was, _he made it._ But nerves ran down his spine. The brain he carried everyday was calculating the well-being of the kid. Although Friday was listing the kid's stats to him, he was processing Peter's injuries faster than the text in his helmet. Friday reset to a different task, and jotted down recommended treatment methods for poison ingestion.

But even Friday didn't have her voice. 

Tony and Peter, Hulk and the net squad, had their lives hinged on receiving more information of Shield's whereabouts.

Peter squeezed his eyes then gathered the energy to tilt his head away from Dr. Banner's neck. After coughing out his lungs, he unknowingly complained about the freezingness of the water.

"Wanda, can you lift him up here?" Steve pushed the question quietly.

Tony ripped his eyes away from Peter to whip his head around to Steve for talking. Then he thought he heard some kind of bang. The space might've been narrow, but it was too dark to even see the walls. Magenta flames sparked his attention though, Wanda rolled her hands over the light. 

In the currents, Peter's body hovered an inch above where he was. His body glowed red, the bright glow made Hulk's skin change pinkish green and the water rose.

His limbs fell at his side as his body rained the water out of the soaked costume. The magic light took him from Hulk to the webs, which were just huge enough to hold a small kid like Peter.

He retained the form of a roly poly, curled in on his own stomach. When he shifted his face, a mix of sweat and water, his eyes darted to greet the nearest person. 

Clint pet the kid's head without much thought. "You never fail to amaze me," he sighed to Peter in hopes he'd get a response. He just wanted to push the boy's hair aside so he could see his eyes better, and hope his pupils weren't dilated. He wasn't expecting his hand to burn, but once he felt the warmth, he knew it was higher than any fever his kids ever had.

Tony's eyes remained locked on Peter. Wanda, Tony assumed, witched his small body to the end of the net that still had leftover space. Tony hesitated to crawl towards the kid because it could shake the net and make everyone fall. Clint was with Peter and he wished he could be by him, but Tony was an adult. So he was capable of at least one mature choice per month whether Black Widow believed it or not.

Clint's eyebrows creased, "Do you need to throw up anymore water?" The question wasn't answered by Peter in neither gestures nor words. Instead, his skin and lips turned blue and pale. His wheezing was near deaf-silent until the archer panicked and "fuck" spilled out of his mouth.

Tony's faceplate flipped over his profile so he could use the "zoom and assess" feature. Before Clint managed to say "Spider's not breathing," Tony knew. And he was horrified.

"Karen," a name Tony noticed Spiderman asked for when he thought no one else was around. "Loosen his suit by 10%,  **now."** His heart flooded with worry.

The clothe became less restricting of Peter's chest, and although it helped, it wasn't like magic that saved him. The red and blue spandex he donned became like a semi-loose fitting t-shirt around his arms. Slowly, peter pushed his hands on the web so he balanced until he was sitting on his knees. A steady trail of water stuck to his skin and streamed from his ears mixed with thin blood.

Peter's voice had some gargling effect in the far back, but he stared wide eyed at Tony trying to push out sounds. After Peter counted each avenger here, he asked, "Did you gu...ys g'on a mission while I was usleep?" 

Tony cringed at the higher voice sounding strangled and choked and broken.

"Pete," Clint said gently, trying to place this kid's memories on trying right road. He felt the need to jog it. "You went on the mission with us."

"You're still on it," Natasha added.

Peter nodded, grasping at his burning skin for comfort. Under his palms, he saw thin red liquid. What did that mean again? He wondered. It hurt, but what were the words he was thinking of that announced to the avengers "hey this hurts like a train hitting you at full speed"? The Avengers probably had some secret code language, and Peter was an Avenger. He should know that language if it existed.

He reverted his brain from pondering to pressing his arm in an instant because questions stung his skull too. He settled on his voice making these words, not much better than the first time he spoke, "Hi. Mr Stark."

Steve kept a calming control of everyone's direction, "We will get medical." The words shot at Tony, but the others on the net gained hope from them as they whizzed by their ears.

Clint pulled Peter to rest on his shoulder rather than have him lay back down. This was to prevent him from choking on blood that came from internal damage.

Static rumbled in from Steve's comm. He couldn't hear words, but Tony heard another bang. Since he was timing in his suit after he heard the last one, he announced this "bang" was 4 minutes apart.

The ceiling twelve feet away from them was clawed out. Yellow light busted into the facility. 

Over the comm, shield director Fury audibly bashed his hands on a desk. "Get this bullshit out of my office, Coulson." His anger pivoted from whoever was in his sight to the telecommunication device. "K. Do you see an opening in the Goddamn roof or not?"

"Its near us," Steve kept an eye on the sunlight. 

"And how are Parker and Banner holding up? I don't think I've seen either of them wind up in medbay once." 

"I don't know," Steve pinched his nose frustrated. He wasn't a doctor, he was just a worried guy trying to rush these people to shield's medical staff.

When the roof was taken away, shield was going to send in trained agents to evacuate everyone. This could take thirty minutes at least to do carefully, and by then, Tony would've sealed his opinion of "shield is what the devil would call damnation" because that time forced him to watch Peter wither.

His suit lit up and he bolted off the end of the net. There was 3 feet between the ceiling and water, so he flew straight forward. His team, that had known him since the start of his good life and end of the bad one, felt the anger burn like the glowing lights in the iron suit. In this moment, only one member who shouted at Tony asked what he was about to do. Then another shout (aimed as a dis towards Tony) filled him in. "Patience doesn't work for you, does it?" Steve called out.

"Your PSA's can't change me, Rogers."

"What?" Steve shook. Tony turned, running straight for the side of the net so he wouldn't knock it down if he missed. He reached out and scooped up Clint and Peter, probably giving Clint some whiplash, but the kid's head was supported too well to damage him. Like a bullet, Tony kept going above the water. He flew to the sun out of the hole and weighted metal clanged to the roof.

The helicarrier was massive, there was no space to land the ship on this taiga facility. So it hovered. A walk way led into it like a tongue hanging from the mouth of a wolf. On the ground was a stretcher and two nurses in scuba gear that were just about to dive into the hole.

Clint scrammed from Tony's hands and lay Peter, who he was holding under the legs where his knees bent and supporting the back, on the stretcher. The nurses huddled around him at the sight of the unconscious 15 year old and instructed him to do so.

Tony glared at them, hoping these people would get Peter to cough out any virus he contracted. As a man who created new elements when what he needed didn't exist, he knew nothing was impossible. But this kept him in a reality where he didn't know what was likely and unlikely. Despite Tony's best efforts to calculate Peter's chances and super immune system vs an unknown virus, he truly didn't know.

And it scared him to the marrow of his bones.

He left Clint on the roof to talk to either the two nurses or the shocked agents two steps away from entering via rooftop. Tony flew back into the flood, grabbed two people at a time and after some trips, had everyone at the roof except Hulk.

This time he flew into the dark space and shot light beams into the water. The webs were fully decomposed and he had no marking to tell where Hulk was. So he grumbled before shouting Dr. Banner's "friend"'s name. Hulk roared, and Tony felt relief knowing he wasnt drowning. "Jump out of here buddy," he told him. Then he rocketed out of the hole for the last time.

Tony stumbled over the concrete, and bumped into Nick Fury in a soldier position at the base of the pathway. When Tony looked behind him, he saw Peter being rolled into the craft on a gurney. Another set of strong looking nurses, this time guys retired from the army, were holding Peter down as apposed to using the straps. What shook Tony a little on the inside, was when he noticed the straps used to keep patients stable, were flying off the sides broken in half.

Hulk leapt 7 feet out of the water and crashed onto the concrete roof with the whole party. Tony didn't even turn around, he just let Nick Fury take a deep breath and write down that Banner was fine for himself.

The director pinched the bridge of his nose, battling a headache and staring off Tony until he stopped paying attention to the dark circles under his eyes. "Mr Parker is going to be under shield care for a while."

"Can I see him?"

"Ha. Give me a minute to think about that one," Fury said tonlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would a chapter from Peter's point of view be?


End file.
